Syaoran's Sick Day! Seqel to Sakura's Sick Day!
by butterflies4ever
Summary: Friday Night and Raining. Sakura is home alone. She needs help with her Math homework so she calls's Syaoran. R/R! *FINISHED*


Sakura's Sick Day-Sequel Syaoran's Sick Day!  
  
SE: Hey Everyone! I'm back! Ok, I took a long time to write this sequel so you BETTER enjoy it OR ELSE! Lolz.Just kidding! Ok, so here is my Sequel to Sakura's Sick Day! OH YES! I used the real names instead of the dubbed names. When I first started I didn't know the other names so now I do! So ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS! All characters in this story belong to the talented CLAMP.  
  
Sequel Sakura sat at her desk staring down at the endless math problems. She threw down her pencil and groaned. "I HATE math!" she screamed. "Kero, can you help me?" she asked. "I'm kind busy!" Kero responded. "Kero!" "Fine!" Kero said pausing the game and flying over. "Uhhhhh..." was all he could say. "Fine, go play your game.I'll just call Syaoran!" she said happily picking up her pink cell phone and hitting a speed dial button. "Sakura, don't you dare call that Chinese GAKI!" Kero said quickly flying over and trying to pull the phone away. "Calm down Kero! Dad and Touya and both at Dad's site and won't be home till midnight so I have no other choice!" "Hey Syaoran! I was uhhh.wondering if you could help me with my math homework. Don't worry, Touya and Dad won't be home till midnight so he can't break your arm like last Friday. Really! Oh THANK- YOU!!! Ok see you soon!" Sakura jumped up and looked out the window. It was pouring. Sakura laughed. Another "Sick Day" might happen! "Well."Kero asked. "Is he coming?" "HA! YES HE IS! Now don't you DARE try ANYTHING or NO pudding for a week!" Sakura said. "That's not fair!" Kero whined. Sakura smiled and ran downstairs. She got together some honey milk, cookies, and pudding. She brought it upstairs and got some towels and some of Touya's clothes in case Syaoran was caught in the rain.  
  
It was Friday night, and raining yet again. Sakura sighed happily as she set the tray in her room and took out her math homework as the doorbell rang. Sakura jumped up and dashed downstairs and opened the door. Syaoran stood there; blue faded jeans, and a green t-shirt and his math books.wet. Sakura giggled and invited him in. Syaoran stepped in as he shivered. "Cold out isn't it?" Sakura said as they headed upstairs. "Yea, and wet." Sakura laughed. "I knew you'd get wet. So I took the liberty of getting a towel and some clothes ready for you!" Sakura said as she stuffed the things into his hands and walked out of the room. He shook his head as he took the towel and rubbed his face and changed into the clothes. They weren't much bigger then him. He opened the door and Sakura walked in. "Whose clothes are these?" "Touya's old clothes" she replied. "Oh." was all he could stammer out. "Ok! Well let's get started!" Sakura said happily.  
  
Two hours, some fractions, algebra, and geometry, cookies, pudding and honey milk later. "I think I'm getting this!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran blushed and sneezed. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "Yea, I'm fine." He replied but felt Sakura hand go up to his forehead. "You're burning up! Hold on, I'll go make some more honey milk for you!" Sakura said picking up the tray and leaving him and Kero having a glaring contest. "I hope they don't kill each other!" Sakura said to herself as she hurried downstairs and grabbed another tray of cookies, pudding and made some more honey milk and hurried upstairs and rolled her eyes. "Cerberus! I thought I told you no hurting Syaoran!" Sakura said setting the tray down. "You said no Kero hurting you. I'm transformed!" Cerberus said proudly as he kept Syaoran pinned on the ground about to pass out. "No pudding for a month! Now get off Syaoran before you kill him!" Sakura screamed. Syaoran looked out her. He had never heard he scream so loudly or seen her so mad. He smiled as Kero growled transformed back to the teddy bear form. Sakura rushed over and helped him up and onto her bed. "Are you okay!" Sakura said worriedly. "Yea.I'm okay." Syaoran said and passed out. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled she tucked some strands of hair behind her ears and leaned down and kissed him. I wonder if Tomoyo know I know that she is videotaping? She laughed as she carefully looked at the window seeing the flashing red light. "She picked up her cell phone and turned so Tomoyo would be able to see the numbers and hear what she was saying. Sakura dialled Tomoyo's number. Then hung up. "Guess she not home, can't ask her to make me a costume for tomorrow." Sakura said aloud. She heard a crash. Sakura ran downstairs and opened the door. "Welcome Tomoyo.and Eriol? You're both here?" Sakura said. "Well, we were.ummm.we saw." Tomoyo stumbled with words. "Tomoyo saw a baby bird in the tree and wanted to videotape it because she thought it was cute!" Eriol said backing her up. "Sure...so how much did you get?" "The whole thing!" Tomoyo said smiling. "So what's this about a costume?" she said. "I was just getting your attention!" Sakura said laughing. "Awwwww!! No fair!" Tomoyo whined as she and Eriol were led into the house to Sakura's room. "So can you guys help me with him?" Sakura said. Eriol grinned his famous trademark evil grin. "Sure we can!" he said looking at Tomoyo who had her camera out ready to videotape. "Don't hurt him! He was almost killed by Kero!" Sakura said. "Dif nof!" Kero said swallowing a spoonful of pudding. "Kero I said NO pudding!" "But you just left it there!" "Whatever!" Sakura said. The phone rang and Sakura picked it up. "Ohayu! Dad! Yes, I'm fine! Sunday? I'm fine. Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran are here! OK! Sure! Ja ne!" Sakura said. They could here something about a gaki and dead on the other line before Sakura hung up. "Dad and Touya won't be back until Sunday." Sakura said. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about any more sudden death's until Sunday!" Tomoyo laughed. "Eriol can you heal him now?" Sakura asked sweetly. "Of course I'll heal my little descendent!" Eriol said with an evil grin on his face. He took out his staff and waved it towards Syaoran. Syaoran jumped from his spot and groaned as he sat up. "Uhhhgggg.my head." he groaned. "Eriol! What did you do!" Sakura said. "I did absolutely nothing except heal your boyfriend!" he replied. Sakura sat next to him. "You okay Syaoran?" "No." he admitted. "Eriol!" Sakura whined. "You hurt him!" "How could you blame such an evil, conceited mean thing on me! I'm insulted!" Eriol said defensively. Sakura sighed as she helped Syaroan sit up. Syaoran groaned. "What time is it?" he asked. "It's 10:30." Tomoyo said. "Man, my head hurts." "No thanks to Eriol!" Sakura said shooting him a look. Eriol sighed as he held up his staff and waved it at Syaroan who disappeared. "Hoeeeeee!!! Where did he go! Eriol I'm gonna KILL you!" Sakura yelled taking out her staff and transforming it into the long pink wand and taking out the Little Card. "Don't worry!!!! He's just in Touya's room!" "Oh, ok! Thank-you!" she said sweetly as she shrank Eriol. Sakura laughed and ran out. "Awwww!!!! Eriol! Your so cute when your so small!" Tomoyo said as she picked Eriol up. "Tomoyo would you do a favour!" Eriol asked. "Sure, anything, what is it?" "Ummmm, help me with my staff to change me back!" Tomoyo laughed as she picked up the staff.  
  
Touya's room. "Hey, you okay?" Sakura said as she put a warm cloth on Syaoran's forehead. "No.I told you that." Syaoran said. "Awww.poor Syaoran!" Sakura cooed. "Hold on, I'll be right back!" Sakura said as she kissed him and quickly left. Sakura closed the door as she walked back to her room. "Hey how is he?" Tomoyo asked. "He's fine, I hope! Hey how did Eriol change back!" Sakura said surprised as she glanced at Eriol. Eriol smirked as he stood up. "Hey Sakura, it's getting kind of late and mom wants me to get back home soon. Will you be ok?" Tomoyo asked. "I guess. Yeah. Don't worry about me!" Sakura said brightly. Tomoyo smiled as she hugged Sakura good-bye and Eriol and her left. Sakura sighed as she closed the front door, glad the camera was gone. She ran upstairs and found Syaoran sleeping. She sat down at her desk as she tried to do her homework and trying to concentrate. "14." A voice said from behind her. Sakura jumped up shocked as she smacked the person behind her, him falling to the floor. "OOPS! Sorry Syaoran! You scared me!" Sakura said helping him up. "It's okay, but my head hurts a lot. I'm so going to kill Hiragizawa!" he said as he sat in a chair by Sakura as they finished her homework and all of her other homework.  
  
The next morning Sakura woke up to find herself in her bed. Funny, I thought I fell asleep on my desk. Sakura could smell a sweet aroma coming from downstairs. She got up, dressed, and did her hair as she ran downstairs and found Syaoran in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Syaoran! Why are you making breakfast! I should be doing that!" Sakura said. "Well, you let me stay here and did help me feel better! So I'm making breakfast for us this morning. Besides I don't have to worry about Touya killing me again." Syaoran said as he took some plates out. "Thanks Syaoran!" Sakura said as Syaoran set some pancakes on five plates and set them on the table. "Five plates? Why are there five?" Sakura asked as she sat at the table. "Hold on." Syaoran said as he walked out. The doorbell rang and Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran entered. "Hey Everyone! Ok, that's four peo..." Sakura was cut off as she saw Kero rushing in. "PANCAKES!!!!! YEAHH!!!" Kero screamed as he sat down by a plate and grabbed the fork as he stuck a piece of pancake in his mouth. "Yummy.yumm...pancakes.yumm.thanks Sakura!" Kero said. "I didn't make it Syaoran did!" Sakura said brightly. "AHHHH!! I'm poisoned by the Chinese Gaki! AHHH!!!" Kero screamed. "Calm down Kero! Were eating it! And we aren't dead!" Sakura said as she grabbed Kero. "Fine.they are pretty good." Kero said as he stuffed some more pancake in his mouth. Everyone finished up, and cleaned up. "So is everyone ready to watch some video's!" Tomoyo exclaimed. They all sweat dropped. "What are these video's of?" Sakura asked. "Well, I have all your card capturing days on two video's, then two more video's of kawaii moments, then some moments you guys had when you didn't know I had!" Tomoyo said happily. Syaoran looked ready to kill, while Sakura was debating whether to kill Tomoyo or calm Syaoran first. They all sat down in the living room as Sakura put the first video in.  
  
By the time they were finished watching the long video's Sakura and Syaoran were ready to burn the tapes along with Tomoyo then kill Eriol for the comments he made during the tapings. Tomoyo and Eriol quickly said thank-you and left. Syaoran closed the door as he shook his head. "They'll never stop. Tomoyo is even starting to have that grin that Eriol uses when he is about to do something evil." Sakura laughed. "Hey Tomoyo dropped this tape!" "Well, put it in, lets see what it is." Syaoran said. Sakura shrugged and put the tape in. Syaoran gasped. It was a tape of not Syaoran and Sakura but Eriol and Tomoyo at the park late at night. "Who filmed this?" Syaoran wondered aloud. "Uhhh, I guess Tomoyo didn't drop this tape." Sakura said stiffening a laugh. "What's so funny" "I filmed it!" "You! You filmed this amazing footage! Whoa! You might be better then Tomoyo!" "No way!" Sakura and Syaoran laughed. "I was bored one night so I took my old video camera and decided to use up the last of the film. So I took the camera and went to the park and saw Eriol and Tomoyo. So, I hid and taped them. It wasn't what I had planned but this was way better!" Sakura explained. They took the tape out and left deciding to visit Tomoyo. The ate lunch at a café and headed for Tomoyo's mansion. Tomoyo welcomed them and were taken to her room.  
  
"Tomoyo! I have the most interesting movie for you and Eriol to see!" Sakura blurted out. "Oh, he's here! Eriol come here!" Eriol walked In as Tomoyo picked up a remote control and pressed it towards a wall. The wall moved aside and showed a small room with a big screen TV. Tomoyo put the tape in and pressed play as they all sat down. Tomoyo's eyes grew wide at what she saw and Eriol turned red. Sakura smirked and Syaoran burst out laughing as Sakura explained at the end. Tomoyo grabbed the tape. "Time to burn something!" she said as she raced out. Syaoran blocked the way as he grabbed the tape before toppling over the rushing Tomoyo. Eriol and Sakura helped them out as Sakura took the tape. "You guys have moments of us, and we have our moments. They had dinner and left. Syaoran and Sakura arrived home.  
  
"Why's the door unlocked? I locked it when I left, didn't I?" Sakura asked Syaoran. "Yeah" Syaoran in front of Sakura walked in. Touya was sitting on the couch watching TV. "AHHHHHHHH!!!! CHINESE GAKI!!!!" "AHHHH TOUYA!" "AHHHH YOU'RE BACK EARLY!" Touya and Syaoran glared at her before Touya spoke up. "That's doesn't match." Sakura shrugged. "What is the Chinese Gaki doing here!" Touya shouted as he got up. Sakura smirked. I am gonna give him something to make him mad about. Sakura winked at Syaoran as she grabbed his hand. "Good-Night Syaoran! Thank-you for a great day!" she said sweetly flashing a smile. "It was my please my sweet cherry blossom." "See you tomorrow?" Sakura asked sweetly. "Of course. Pick you up at 3?" "I'll be ready!" "Bye." Syaoran leaned down as he gave her a sweet kiss. "Bye my little wolf." "Bye my sweet cherry blossom!" Syaoran replied as he walked out the door. Sakura closed the door as she sneaked a glance at Touya. His face was as red as a tomato and steam seemed to be coming from his ears. "Are you okay Touya? Your all red! Well, I must go! See you tomorrow morning!" she said sweetly as she skipped away.  
  
Touya was left questioned. Note to self: Interrogate Sakura about her day and kill the Chinese Gaki!  
  
Syaoran reached his apartment in thought. Sakura was brave to do that in front of her brother. I just know he'll be after me tomorrow. Better be careful and call Sakura before I pick her up. Syaoran opened his door and entered as he sat down. There was a knock at the door. Touya stood there with a sign that said, "Run!" Syaoran and Touya started to laugh then stopped. As Syaoran slammed the door, locked it and ran. Touya broke the door as he chased after Syaoran. Sakura soon after them. "Things will never change!" Sakura sighed.  
  
END!  
  
SL: YAH!!! I FINNALLY FINISHED! Sakura's Sick Day and Syaoran's Sick Day are DONE! NO MORE! I finished chapter 5 of I've Never Had a Dream Come True also so R/R! BYE! 


End file.
